


Catch-Up

by syrupwit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: “Did you just bite me?” says Tony, because what the hell.





	Catch-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



“Did you just bite me?” says Tony, because what the hell.

The kid beams at him. Christ, he’s gotten taller. “I needed to make sure you were real, sir.”

“You couldn’t have pinched me or something instead?” Tony examines his forearm, where the imprint of Peter’s teeth is still shiny with spit. His recently reconstituted heart can’t take this.  


“Sorry.” Peter has the grace to look embarrassed. “It was a reflex? Like, a spider instinct. ”

“Guess I’m lucky you’re not venomous,” Tony muses. “Wait, do you secrete deadly venom now? Do I have to take an antidote? Is that another development I’ve missed in the past three years, along with sidewalk hoverboard rentals and Happy marrying your aunt?”  


“Oh jeez, no!” says Peter, then adds, “Well,” hesitating just a smidge too long.  


It turns out that there are a lot more things Tony’s missed.

“Wow,” he says, when Peter has finished recounting the latest misadventure with his apparently now mile-long rogues’ gallery, in this case starring a parasitic alien and its misbehaving spawn. “When I was your age, my biggest enemy was the clerk at the liquor store who insisted on carding me.”

“Tony.”

So they’re finally on a first name basis. It only took two deaths. “Just kidding, it was my dad. Seriously though, I’m impressed. You’ve managed to build quite the reputation in a short time.”

Peter shrugs, the corner of his mouth tugging up ruefully as he glances away. “Yeah, well. It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.”

“Look who you’re talking to, kid.”

Peter does. He really looks. The wonder in his face, the hope, is almost worth all the shit that Tony’s been through. Hell and back. He’d do it again.

“You have a point there,” says Peter, grinning. Tony basks in his glow.


End file.
